The Powers that Be: Dragonborn
Dragonborn Battleclans '-Korenyth Battleclan-' The strongest and most feared mercenary force in Nerath, the Korenyth have fought since the fall of Arkhosia, and from these warriors comes the Dragonborn’s reputation for ferocity in battle. They are large, rich and powerful enough to be considered a small nation, marching from their mighty fortress, Ashtar-Roth. '-Udanax Korenyth, the Black Fist-' The charismatic, bombastic and brutally effective Patriarch of the Korenyth, Udanax took his Battleclan’s name by wiping out all opposition to his rule. Now the force behind Jehaila’s newfound independence and several of their military victories, Udanax seems poised on the brink of taking control of New Arkhosia. '-Zincala Jurenia-' Udanax’ guileful and calculating lieutenant, Zincala is a fierce devotee of Tiamat, greedy for her own power but content to sit in Udanax’ shadow for a time, to learn from him and use his charisma to advance the strength of the Battleclan. Udanax is content to use her talents and wait for her move. '-Rogar Guhenyth-' Udanax’ champion, Rogar is feared across the continent as an unkillable, unstoppable foe. The abrasive, tactless and violent warrior enforces Udanax’ will upon the Battleclan with his fierce reputation and eager blade. '-Vanguard-' A Warforged, seen occasionally with the commanders of Korenyth, a humble and quiet advisor to the upper echelons of the mighty Battleclan. Only the few Old Draconic symbols inscribed upon his verdigris-covered bronze plating hint at his origin: an ancient tactical weapon of the Arkhosian empire, resurrected to serve Udanax’ purposes. '-Bahamutaen Battleclan-' Devoted to enforcing the justice of Bahamut, the Bahamutaen trace their origins back to the Silver Knights-Errant of Arkhosia. They headquarter in Arcadia, but their warriors stride beyond its borders, seeking to bring the just blades of the Platinum Dragon to the dark corners of the world. '-Lord Drahcir Iosson-' Lord of the Province of Silver Pinnacle, sworn bannerman of Arcadia, Drahcir governs the lands and armies of the home province of the Bahamutaen. While he is loath to abandon his oaths to Queen Gwen, he has long desired the formation of a Dragonborn state and Jehaila’s declaration of sovereignty calls to him. '-Jeherreth Heavenhammer-' The Knight of the Broken Blade, Jeherreth Heavenhammer was the most renowned Paladin in Nerath and served as the Chosen of Bahamut for hundreds of years… until the day he cast his sword aside and forswore his duty, without the will to fight any longer. He now resides as a hermit in Arcadia. '-Rimara the Shining One-' A young woman walking the length of Arcadia doing the will of Bahamut, who, she claims, speaks to her directly. Miracles sprout in her wake, Angels come at her call, and slowly, the Pilgrims of the Shining One that follow her expand in numbers and influence. '-Vengatar Battleclan-' A subversive and clandestine Battleclan, the Vengatar strike at the old enemies of Arkhosia from the shadows. Silently they do the work of dragons devoted to Tiamat, murder the innocent in the name of Zehir, and bring fear and bloodshed into any province in which they sink their claws. '-Sivereth Fengra-' The elusive Patriarch of the Vengatar, Sivereth works for Dragonborn prominence and Tiamat’s vengeance from the shadows, bringing down the enemies of the Sons of Io. More mysteriously, he works to ensure the strength of Arkhosia’s ascendant bloodlines, seeking Trueborn of Io and protecting them. Serves many Chromatic dragons, seeing them as Tiamat’s angels. '-Yllivi the Chosen-' Devotee of Zehir and trainer of Vengatar’s spies and assassins, Yllivi is a fanatic of the God of Murder and practices as often as he preaches. He frequently clashes with Sivereth on which God shall claim ascendancy over the Vengatar. Such are his skills in assassination that he often allows his targets to know he is coming. '-The Shadetalon-' Tales abound about this legendary warlock: that he commits suicide after every sacrifice, only to rise with the next moon, his heart beating the stolen lifeblood of his slain prey. One man, an angel of vengeance, a team of cultists, no one knows… '-Jehaila Battleclan-' A newly formed Battleclan, the Jehaila are a collection of smaller clans enslaved by the Dhartan Sultanate, now united in their struggle for freedom. Fierce of will but unsure of how to take their first steps into the world, the Jehaila have nonetheless declared themselves the New Arkhosia, an act which many Dragonborn turn their eyes toward in anticipation, and hope. '-Rothen Dawncall-' The stalwart defender of the Jehaila, Rothen has led the Chainbreaker army against their numerous and aggressive foes. Fanatic in his devotion to the ideal of a new Arkhosia, Rothen’s battles become more desperate, and he seeks anything that will ensure his kingdom’s security. '-Athma Goldsire-' A holy man struggling to bring order to the chaotic streets of Jehaila, Athma dreams of the day when the structure of Old Arkhosia can be enforced on the new empire. He pleads with dragons abroad to come to Jehaila and rule New Arkhosia, and preaches to Jehaila the virtues of the old order. '-Atalas Firstblood-' A cunning pit warrior who fought his way out of the gladiatorial arenas and into the bodyguard of a Dhartan vizier, whom he slew during the Uprising. Atalas now possesses the vizier’s vast wealth, but has been thrifty in donating to New Arkhosia’s cause. '-Jourgameth Battleclan-' A nomadic clan devoted to serving the spirit of Jourgamundr, the World Dragon, who they say was born from Io’s pledge to create Dragons to serve Gaia, the Earth Mother. They seek to restore Dragonborn as the defenders of Gaia and the enforcers of Jourgamundr’s will. '-Kivaroth Jourgameth-' The great druid and Patriarch of the Jourgameth, Kivaroth sees the terrible danger presented to Gaia and fears the coming storm. Though he guides his clan to protect the sacred places of the earth, some say he is unwell, stricken with screaming nightmares of Gaia’s pain that have driven him sleepless and nearly mad. '-Rimoro Namlek-' Kivaroth’s apprentice, Rimoro rules when Kivaroth cannot, and guides the clan to see his own vision fulfilled; the punishment of the wayward dragons who have turned their backs on defending noble Gaia. Many lesser wyrms have been slain on his order, and he believes that when enough have been punished Gaia will be the better for the newfound balance. '-Rimara Namlek-' Rimoro’s sister, Rimara is the most renowned warrior in the clan and has begrudgingly brought her brother the heads of half a dozen corrupt dragons, though she voices her protestations against his orders regularly. She fears the path Jourgameth is set upon and prays for the return of Kivaroth’s health. '-Vaugen Battleclan-' The last legion unleashed upon the northern territories of Bael Turath during the Devil-Dragon wars in the Third Age, the Vaugen disappeared beyond the mountains long ago… only to be driven south, thousands of years later, by Shogar’s advancing hordes, bereft of all nobility and devolved into feral savages. '-Scaramsax the White-' The ancient white wyrm of the frozen north awoken by the pounding advance of Shogar’s vast horde, Scaramsax awoke in a fury and fell upon the Vaugen. In a single night he consumed their mightiest warriors and declared himself the Vaugen’s ruler. Now he moves his Battleclan south to enact whatever will the ages have left him. '-Fethia Vaugen-' Last daughter of the old Patriarchy of the Vaugen, all eaten by mighty Scaramsax, Fethia keeps quiet and offers fealty to the mighty Wyrm as a mortal would offer to a vengeful god. Whether she has simply escaped Scaramsax’ notice, or whether he allows her to live for some purpose, she cannot yet say. '-Uvek Boneseer-' The decrepit old mystic of the Vaugen, Uveth’s skill in reading the bones waxes and wanes, but the superstitious Vaugen heed the reports of his withered tongue. With enough paranoid whispering, Uveth has even Scaramsax believing his rune-throwing, as he guides the Vaugen further into the conflict-ridden south. '-Arcantathar Battleclan-' Custodians of the powerful Dragon-blood secrets of Old Arkhosia, the Arcantathar are blessed with many pureblood Dragon Sorcerers and powerful arcanists. Guardians and seekers of Arkhosian lore, these nomadic warrior-sages share little with outsiders. '-Avekoth, Son of Io-' The Patriarch of the Arcantathar, Akevoth is ancient, some say unnaturally so, his blood infused with the power of Draconic magicks. He guides his clan across the world and into its hidden places, fixated upon his search for the last few pieces of a puzzle he has spent centuries trying to solve. '-Sivak, The Burning Blade-' One of the few remaining masters of Arkhosian Swordmagic, Sivak gleefully hones his blade on the enemies of the Arcantathar. He takes many apprentices and infuses them with his pride and love for the union of the martial and the arcane arts. '-Zasht the Sorcerer-King'- A brutish Patriarch from the Dragonbone Desert, Zasht ruled his people with an iron fist and tremendous sorcerous power, until he set out to conquer the Arcantathar, only to be put down by Avekoth. Defeated, Zasht demanded to know the source of Avekoth’s strength, and Avekoth challenged Zasht to follow him and learn. Zasht accepted.